Draco Malfoy
by Carlylovesdraco
Summary: The story of Draco and Astoria Malfoy told from her point of veiw. This highlights some of the most important/favorite events in her life with Draco. ((review))
1. Chapter 1

Draco.

My older sister, Daphne, was in the same year as him at Hogwarts. Of course, I had heard a myriad of stories about him, and I had seen him in the halls. But I never really paid attention to him. It's quite odd actually. You can go through school not noticing someone, and then one day, all of a sudden, you actually _look_ at them. Of course you've seen them before; talked to them even, but you start noticing things.

I was in the Slytherin common room when this occurred to me. Seated on the floor, doing potions homework, I noticed Draco was sitting alone at a desk. He looked tense, uneasy, on the verge of tears. I noticed that something was wrong. I knew I couldn't do anything though, I was only in my fourth year, and he was in his sixth. His father was sent to Azkaban and poor Draco was made a death eater then forced to kill the headmaster Albus Dumbledore. On top of all of that he had that potter boy on his case the entire time.

I had Daphne slip him sweets and the answers to homework anonymously. The only reason she did this for me was because I blackmailed her. I recommend this for everyone, always get things/photographs that can be used as blackmail; you'll never know when you'll need it.

I savored those moments when his eyes lit up when he found someone had slipped sweets into his bag. His mother used to always send sweets to him, but with everything going on, she didn't have the time.

In my fifth year, I noticed how much worse Draco had gotten. He was paler than normal, emaciated and had a sickly look to him. I could hardly bare to look at him at all. It made me feel horrible. I wanted to help him, but I was far too timid.

I came upon him at Hogwarts after the war had ended.

"I thought I'd be the only one here..." I say in almost a laugh as I sift through the rubble of the fallen school.

"As did I," he responded.

We were left to the ear-splitting silence for a a long while until I decided to break it. "What're you looking for?" I had hoped maybe I'd be able to help him find it.

"My father's walking stick..."

"Oh... I'm looking for a string of pearls," I lied, "I would buy a new one. Money isn't the problem. It's sentiment; they were my great-grandmother's." The actual reason was that I just wanted to be alone. I supposed that was the reason he was there too, for both of us could have simply used the summoning spell.

"I'll tell you if I find them," he assured me.

We occasionally would chat about random things, but mostly we kept quiet. He went home at noon and reappeared an hour later. At dusk Draco had finally found his fathers walking stick. "I'm sorry we didn't find your pearls. Somebody left this," he held up one of the most beautiful necklaces I have ever seen in my life, "You'd be dumb not to take them."

"T-thank you," I said to him, graciously taking the necklace.

"I know it can't replace the one you're looking for. I'll come back tomorrow to help you look. Would eleven be alright?"

"Yes," I nodded, "thank you." I ran out of the castle and apparated back home. I'd been practicing with Daphne. It was actually the first time I'd done it successfully.

"Where've you been?" My mother asked me.

"I've been out." I ran up to my bedroom as my mother called out something about me being only sixteen.

I laid down on my bed absorbing all that had happened. Had he asked me out on a date? I must've been imaging it. I shook my head. I decided to get a better look at the necklace. It was beautiful. Made of emeralds and diamonds.

"Mum demands you to come downstairs." Daphne came into my room. "What's that?" She took the necklace from my hands.

"It's mine!" I say, snatching it back from her.

"I've never seen it before. Where'd you get it?"

"A friend..."

"Alright," she sat down on my bed, "tell me the truth or I won't cover for you."

I shrugged then told her the entire story. "It looks so familiar. I wonder who it belonged to." I say. But then it hit me. "I've got it! I'd seen his mother wear it. But how did it get to Hogwarts?"

Daphne elbowed me, something she always did. "You git! He obviously stole it from his mother when he went home for lunch!"

"Why would he do that?" I said.

"He must like you. I mean- why would he ask you to come back tomorrow to look for a necklace he obviously knows doesn't exist?"

**Next chapter will be up soon and it'll be much longer. If you've read this, I'd really like to know your opinion. Maybe a suggestion or two? Thank you so much.**


	2. Proposal

"Hello Draco. How is shagging my baby sister?" I hear daphne answer the front door. I run down the main staircase to stop her before she says anything worse.

"Daph, I'm not shagging your sister." Draco laughs.

"Ah here she is now." Daphne steps aside as I come to the front door. "Have a good time together." She says, standing in the doorway as I leave, with Draco holding on to my hand. "Don't forget protection!"

"Sorry about her. You know what she's like." I say to him when we're out of earshot. Draco was in the same year as her at Hogwarts. We walk around the manor to the back garden. The weather is beautiful.

"She's fine."

"So, what do you want to do?" I ask him. We walk around the manor to the back garden.

"I don't know."

"Me either," I shrug, sitting down on a stone bench as readjust my hat.

"You look lovely." He sits down next to me.

"Thank you." I smile. I'm wearing a navy blue pencil skirt with a matching blazer and cloche hat of the same color.

"You are just so beautiful." He looks at me earnestly.

I look down at the ground, not knowing what to say. I could tell him he's handsome but he'll just think I'm saying that.

"Really, I mean it." He says as he pulls me into a soft kiss. After our lips separate, I look at him. I take in the perfectness of his face. We gaze into each others eyes until Draco leans in and we kiss again. "I love you," he tells me as we pull apart from each others embrace.

"I love you too Draco." I sincerely confess. This is the first time I have told a boy that I love him. My mother has taught me to never say that to a boy until I am definitely sure that it's true. I'm sure. I'm absolutely sure.

He looked me in the eyes, got down on one knee and pulled out a small box. "Astoria, will you marry me?"

I am speechless. That escalated quickly. After what seems like hours, which was probably a few seconds, I finally manage to to accept his proposal. "Oh Draco, of course I will!" He took my left hand and put the most elegant engagement ring on my appollo finger. "It's beautiful!" He scoops me up repeatedly kisses my forehead.

"What are you two doing?!" Daphne comes out of the manor. I hold up my hand to show her the ring. She squints; once she realises what I'm showing her, she runs to us. Draco gently sets me down so I can receive my sister's praise. "Congratulations," she grabs my hand to look at the ring. "Oh it's so pretty. And it matches your necklace!" She says, referring to the necklace I'm wearing, the one Draco "found" in Hogwarts. Daphne kisses me and Draco each on the cheek before running back off to the manor.

"Did you plan for the ring to match my favorite necklace?" I smile.

"Of course I did. They're an engagement set thing. An ancient family heirloom."

"You gave me the necklace -a family heirloom- without even knowing you were going to marry me?"

He scratched the back of his neck in an embarrassed way, "Yeah. My mother was furious."

"I love you so much." I wrap my arms around him. 


	3. Honeymoon

**These stories are just some of the main events in Astoria and Draco's life. Like first date, when Astoria has a kid, etc. I'm sorry for any confusion.**

"This is perfect," Draco says. We get an entire island to ourselves less a few monkeys. Its our honeymoon. We even get a little bungalow to sleep in. It's your typical island paradise. We might even buy the island.

"See that constellation right there?" Draco points up to the starry sky as we are laying in the sand. I nod. "That's Draco."

"That's adorable." I lean over and kiss his cheek. Isn't it adorable that he knows stuff like that? I don't know why.

"That's the only one I've bothered to learn."

"That one is Scorpius." I point up to the constellation that vaguely resembles a scorpion.

"I like that one." He says. "Scorpius is a cool name."

I nod. "It is a very nice name."

"I like your bathing suit." He plucks the strap of my white bikini top. I'm wearing a white top, with matching high wasted bottoms.

"Not too hard. You'll snap it off," I tell him.

"You have nice breasts." He shrugs, "so that wouldn't necessarily be a problem."

I laugh. We are married so it wouldn't be wrong if we saw each other naked. Not that we paid attention to that rule anyway. Actually we did. Call us old fashion but we come from very Slytherin families. _Traditionalism_.

"Nah, we don't have to," Draco says pushing up the strap so that it wouldn't come off.

...

I wake up sick. I'm at the toilet vomiting. I am never eating shellfish again. Or should I call them hellfish... I'm sorry that was horrible.

"Do you want me to take you to the healers?" Draco asks me through the closed door.

"I'm not sick. I just had bad shellfish," I say, opening the door to let him in. I gargle water and spit it out in the sink, trying to rid my mouth of the putrid taste.

"They could have something to stop you from being sick, though."

"Oh Draco, I'm sorry. You can go out today; I'll stay here."

"I wouldn't want to go around Paris without you. And that's not the reason I want you to get better, I just hate seeing you miserable."

I almost melt from that comment. It's not really a big deal but imagine your biggest celebrity crush in the entire galaxy saying that to you and meaning it sincerely. I don't know if I'll ever stop being in love with him as much as I am now.

"What if you're allergic to shellfish? You'll never know. You'll just blame it on food poisoning and then next time you eat it you die."

"Are you _that_ worried?" I say as I gargle more water.

Draco nods.

"Alright," I agree. I can't see him upset over me being sick.

After almost an hour of asking people where the healers is somebody finally asks us if we mean "hospital". I think that's the not wizard way of saying it. Then she gives us a map, where she circled the hospital. We thank her and then walk three blocks to the hospital. Hospital. It's such a funny word. Hospital. We go inside and tell the man at the desk that I feel ill then he yells at us in French. But thankfully an American person who speaks english sees us and asks us if we need anything. We tell her our predicament and our lack of experience with French hospitals and usually we tell the front desk clerk what level we'll need and then we go to a room and then a person comes to see if we are good or not. It's rather hard talking to muggles because you don't know whether or not they know what you're talking about. She must feel sympathetic because she takes me into her office to have a look at me. Draco waits outside.

I come back outside smiling, and I tell Draco that it was just food poisoning and the lady said just to let it run it's course and it'll be over within a few days.

...

"Do you feel any better, Darling?" Draco asks me. I'm laying down on my bed in the hotel.

"I'm really sorry we can't go out tonight..."

"Forget going out. I'm tired of moving around; I just need a day to relax."

"Draco, you are the sweetest person on earth." I hug him.

"Honeymoons are a time for scandalous affairs. Do you want to watch what muggles call a film?"

I sit up, hugging a pillow to my stomach. "Alright. What's a film?"

"It's like a two hour long portrait that tells a story."

"So how does it work? Can we talk to it like a portrait or is it just like a regular photograph?"

"I have no idea." Draco messes about with an odd looking picture frame, pressing buttons until a list films pop up. "Which one?"

"Finding Nemo. I think I have an uncle named Nemo." I say choosing one off of the list.

He presses more buttons until it starts to play. When it does, he jumps on the bed and lays down next to me.

"Fish? Talking fish? Oi fish can you hear me?" I say. No response. "Alright, be that way."

Draco laughs at me, "This is rather odd. I like it."

We focus our attention back on the Nemo.

"Did that fish just eat all of their babies?!" Draco exclaims after a minute or so.

"Merlin!" I thought this was for children. We keep watching anyway.

**...**

"I hate to admit, it but that is the only muggle thing I will ever like," Draco says.

"Agreed." That film even made me tear up a bit.

"Do you want to watch it again?"

"Are there anymore about Nemo? I'd like to find out what happens after."

Draco checks the thing. He's becoming better at it too. He uses this fat wand thing with buttons all over it to choose the things. We decide to watch Finding Nemo again.

...

The next day, Draco and I are at a fancy restaurant to end our honeymoon to get drinks. He's wearing a traditional tuxedo; I'm wearing a a-line dress, with a boat neck and sleeves that just go above my elbows. The top of the dress is black, and the bottom is a pattern of thick black and white stripes.

There is a baguette on the table in a basket that is the perfect size for it. Draco and I nibble on it until the server arrives at the table. "We'll have a two glasses of champagne," Draco orders.

The waiter comes back soon with two empty glasses and a bottle of champagne. He sets the glasses on the table and fancily pours the champagne into Draco's cup.

"Non merci," I decline. Instead I ask for tea. He nods, leaving the bottle.

"It's alright, have some," Draco urges, "It's our honeymoon."

"I can't," I shake my head.

"Of course you can."

"No really. I can't,"

"And why not?" He raises a brow skeptically but in relaxed manner.

"I'm pregnant."

Draco nearly falls out of his chair after I tell him that. "Wait what?" He wasn't expecting that.

"I'm going to have a baby, Draco."

"Really?" His eyes go wide, and a smile appears on his face.

"Yes," I smile.

"A baby?"

"Yes!" I laugh. He is ecstatic.

"Oh Astoria! This is wonderful!" He takes me in his arms and kisses me repeatedly. People look at us like we are crazy. The waiter comes with my tea and Draco hands him a €100 note telling him to keep the tea and change. As we are leaving I tell the waiter that I just announced to my husband that I'm pregnant.

**Are any of you still interested in reading this? **


	4. Scorpius

**This is the time Scorpius is born. **

As I'm sitting in one of the many parlors of the manor I feel yet another sharp pain shoot down my back. I groan, mostly out of annoyance, as I shift positions. The baby has been doing these types of things the entire week just to make me mad. It is definitely working. I'm mad.

I owled the healer yesterday and he told me it could be early signs of labour. He gave me a list of things I can do to control it or speed it up. I am supposed to go on long walks. The problem with that is I don't like walking long distances. Another thing on the list was sex. That, I like.

There is this intense tightening in my lower abdomen and I stifle a scream. Draco looks up from the book that he is reading and raises an eyebrow. I shake my head, telling him that I'm fine. For some reason he doesn't believe me and he gets up to see if I'm alright.

"Yes. I'm alright!" I laugh as he asks again, kissing my neck. But then I accidentally pee. It's super embarrassing until I realized I hadn't peed, but in fact, my water had broke.

"Merlin! Look what you've done!" He laughs, thinking I urinated. "What?" He says when he notices the look of terror on my face.

"I think my water just broke."

...

"I wasn't supposed to be scheduled as your mid witch," Anna gripes to herself, "but nooo, Corrine's grandmother had to die." Anna is probably in her 50s. She is short and plump. Her gray hair is pulled back in a tight bun.

"Did Corrine tell you about my medical history?" I ask her.

"No," she scoffs like it's my fault.

"I think she wrote down another one for us to keep," Draco says, "I just have to find it."

"Go get it then..."

Draco leaves and comes back in about twenty minutes with a stack of books and a folder on top. He drops the books by the window, hands Anna the folder and sits next to me on the bed with a book in his hand.

"I'll read to you since we are going to be in this room for a while."

And he starts to read to me.

...

As I enter the fifth hour of labour, Anna, decides to check how dilated I am. My body also decides that now would be a good time to have another contraction. A really bad one. So bad that I accidentally kick Anna in the face, bloodying up her nose.

Draco can barely contain his laughter. Anna shoots him an evil glare and it shuts him up. I think she hates us. She hates our home too. She's always commenting on how ugly everything is. Personally, I think she's just looking in the mirrors.

...

It's been nearly twelve agonizing long hours since my water broke. And I was told that this is the easy part. The midwitch, is _sleeping _in a chair right next to my bed. I'm sitting up on the bed with Draco behind me massaging my lower back and hips. A nauseous feeling arises in my stomach. I tell Draco that I think I'm going to vomit and he helps me up so I can get to a toilet. But now it's too late because I've just lost my lunch and it's all over Anna. She looks like she's about to blow a gasket or something as she cleans up the mess with her wand. She says she's going to get something and leaves, which is an excuse to break something. probably. Once she's gone Draco bursts out laughing again.

"You've really done it this time babe!" He's bent over from laughing so hard.

...

Thirty-six or so hours since my water broke. I lost count. The contractions are coming in twice as bad, lasting a minute to a minute and a half. They are so painful, I am unable to speak, even between them. I I'm crying so hard that I'm shaking. Draco holds on to me, telling me that I'll be fine and that I'm doing a good job. All the midwitch- or should I say midbitch- is doing is yelling at me to toughen up.

The pain in my lower back and pelvis become so frequent and so unbearable it's time for me to push. It's hell. I don't like people touching me down there. It is disgusting. Especially when Anna has her whole arm up jammed there. I start to get cold sweats and the shakes. Anne tells me that I need to push again. I hate her. I pretty much hate everyone right now. Except for Draco. He's so nervous as he stands by, holding my hand, not taking his eyes off of mine. He looks like a little puppy. Anna asks him if he wants to come down and get a better view of the birth.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" He says, "I'd like to stay up here and comfort my wife, thank you."

I start to get really dizzy and everyone's voices are becoming blurry. I don't know how voices become blurry, but if you've experienced it, you'll know what I'm talking about. My chest is tightening while my lower body being ripped apart. A searing pain bursts through my body and I let out a glass-shattering shriek.

_**...**_

**_..._**

I remember waking up and feeling Draco's hand firmly pressed up against my 'mons veneris'

Their voices are muffled and I cannot see anything. I can only make out a few words. Among them were words like death, and bleeding. I hope they're not talking about my son. My baby is dying and I haven't even got a chance to see him. My head is aching. I can barley think any more. It hurts terribly bad. I pass out once more.

...

This time I awake to a burning feeling down their instead of the warm touch of my husband. I scream. Somebody poured a potion between my legs.

...

I hear my baby cry. My eyes dart around the room as I try to locate the source of the crying. I discover that Anne gave him to another healer in the adjoining wash room to clean him off and give him a quick one over. _There was another healer this whole time._

I start having more contractions. I ask to make sure I'm not having another baby. Anne assures me I'm not and that it's just post-birth contractions. Nobody told me about those. She tells me that she has to massage my stomach every fifteen minutes to deliver something that I don't care about. I don't ask anymore questions because I hate to hear her stupid voice. This is not a massage. All she does is push her fat hands on my lower stomach. It hurts. A lot. And I suppose I'll be bruised.

"C-can I have a potion to less the pain?" I ask. My voice is hoarse from screaming. Anna says no. Something about my body having to 'fix itself'.

Finally the other healer, who I had no idea was here, brings back my baby, swaddled in a soft blanket. We've decided to call him Scorpius.

"That's our baby..." Draco says in amazement, he starts to tear up.

"Yeah," I say laughing, "he is." Draco just stands behind me staring at our son in awe. "Come here, he's your son too." Draco hesitantly lays down next to me and I gently hand him Scorpius.

Draco is so gentle with him; it's like he is holding the most priceless item in the world. And that is the moment I realize that he is. "Hi," he says sweetly to our tiny baby, "I'm your daddy. Whatever you do will make me proud. I might forget to tell you sometimes but always know that I am so very proud of you."

That is the most sincere promise I have ever heard in my life. Draco was always seeking _his_ father's approval when he was younger, and that's what he based most of his choices on; whether or not it would please his father. This promise is so genuine and pure.


	5. Sleep

Scorpius has been sick for three days now. I hear him cry out. He likes to cry late at night or early in the morning. Looking at the clock, which reads 11:09, I tell Draco to go back to sleep, and that I'll tend to Scorpius. We had finally gotten Scorpius to bed at 10. I slide my feet into my slippers at the edge of my bed then I put on my bathrobe before walking across the room to Scorpius' bassinet.

I gently lift him up out of his bassinet and take him to a spare room one down the hall so we may not disturb Draco. "Hush Darling," I tell him, as I cradle him in my arms. His face is bright pink from crying. There are tears flowing down his cheeks. His hands are squeezed into little fists, grabbing my nightdress. I put a hand on his forehead; he's still burning up. I pace back and forth, gently bouncing him.

He will not cease to cry.

I look at the clock on the wall. It's 2:38. It's been nearly four hours since Scorpius decided to wake up at eleven. Non stop crying. I try feeding him again. He seems happy, but then he coughs. He coughs with the milk in his mouth. The milk went all over him, causing him to cry even harder.

I give up. I've done everything I could. I lay down on the bed with him laying on me and start crying with him.

Draco opens the door. I thought I put a silencing charm on the room.

"Need any help?" He asks me, leaning against the door frame.

"Yes," I nod embarrassed, wiping the tears off of my cheeks.

Draco walks to the bed and starts to rearrange the pillows. When he is finished he takes Scorpius, who is still crying, from my arms and lays down on the bed. He points his wand at the ceiling and transforms it into the night sky, filled with stars.

The stars catch Scorpius's attention.

And.  
He.  
Stops.  
Crying.

Scorpius grabs at the stars. Realizing he isn't going to get a star, his bottom lip starts to quiver. Draco points his wand to the sky and lets a star fall on Scorpius. Of course it's not a real star, but more like a gold ball of cotton. Once making contact with Scorpius' tiny hands, it burst into a cloud of glitter. It was truly divine for the baby.


End file.
